dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
0
0''' is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Alius Fabula Exertus. Used to be simple man with loving family and good life before he was possess by a magic-based parasite called a Elknin know as Azazel. He soon gain immortally, never aging and ut living his family and soon outcast by humanity, after many years of loneliness dive him to madness and then Azazel finally spoke to him. He convince him he can never die and he must punish humanity to outcast him and other Elknins for making him is immortal. After many years of the two spending in one body their minds become one and they're were now know a being 0 who goal is to slain and absorb the other Elknins, to become powerful enough to take control of Embodiment, and then command it to make all humans immortal like him and to create a world of endless suffering. With Nex the Red Shadow and many children also outcast by humanity on his side he'll make sure humanity will pay for crimes they comment. In DCI 0 along with April and Akito been on Eris' army sense the first cycle, 0 usual been Eris' mind and help her with strategies to take down the Ragnarok and other Warriors of Light. 0 works very closely with April and Akito to make sure of Eris' victory. 0 never goes to battle on his own instead adsorbing the blood of the fallen warriors becoming more powerful so he can overthrown Eris and then slain Ragnarok taken control of war on his own turning to a war of suffering making warriors suffer worst then they should. 0 soon regain some of his puppets from his world, Nex and Skye his right and left hands and May his sword of chaos but soon lost them as cycles pass but always as April on his strings and making sure she complete the Twilight Crystal for him. Appearance 0's also has long white hair with little tints of red. 0's default outfit is a black and red cloak like cape that cover half of his face, shirtless with many scares and black pants and boots with blood stains. In Ex Mode 0 start having blood pouring out his eyes and mouth, his arms and hair is cover with blood and has blood red wings made from his own blood. 0 then pulls out his heart that turn into a massive beating sword that still connected to his chest and gain as a large bloody eye on his stomach, another in his mouth and two on palms of his hands. Battle ---- ---- '''0 Puppeteer of Lemniscate – Controls his blood to make puppet clones and weapons. ---- 0's fighting style revolves around strategic use of blood weapons and clones to trap and manipulate the opponent. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode 0's Ex Mode Bloody Heart, is where he pull out his heart that turn into a massive beating sword that still connected to his chest, and all blood clones take on the appearance of 0 normal form. During EX mode 0 gains the abilities Regen, Beating Blade where all his weapon-based attacks are extremely fast, and Bloody Puppets which double the number of puppets that he summons. 0's EX Burst is The Endless Suffering where charges four bars by using , , and . If one or no bars are fill then he'll only summon two puppets of himself to fire two blood beams, if two or three bars are fill then he'll summon two blood angels two fire a more powerful blood beam. If all four bars are fill then he'll summon a blood dragon that will use a Blood Nova to destroy his foe, at the end of the EX Burst 0 will insanely laugh at his foe. Equipment 0's Weapons: Swords, Daggers, Katana, Spears, Axes and Scythes. 0's Armor: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *''Theme Song'': 0's Suffering *''Map Theme'':Castle of the Bloody World *''Battle Theme'': Death to the Elknin *''Boss Theme'': Mighty God of Blood *''Final Battle Theme'': Raise of the God of Blood Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters